This application requests renewed support for an institutional postdoctoral training program in epilepsy research. Epilepsy is a complex disease requiring an integrated multidisciplinary approach designed to effectively train future research leaders in the field. Accordingly faculty with a wide range of relevant expertise in the Departments of Biological Sciences, Molecular and Cellular Physiology, Comparative Medicine, Neurology and Neurological Sciences, Neurobiology, Neurosurgery, and Psychiatry at Stanford University have been assembled to create a training program that attracts fellows to careers in research areas especially relevant to the problems of epilepsy in man. The faculty employ modern neuroscience approaches including live imaging, cellular neurophysiology, optogenetics, biochemistry, genetics, neuroanatomical approaches, and the use of animal model systems for studies of normal and abnormal structure/function. Faculty research interests include cortical neuronal and glial development and function; physiological and morphological changes in nerve cells and circuits in animal models of chronic neocortical and hippocampal epileptogenesis; dissection and intervention of neuronal microcircuits implicated in seizures and epileptogenesis; development, organization, and synaptic physiology of the CNS, especially neocortex, thalamus, hippocampus; cellular and molecular aspects of long-term changes in neuronal excitability; and the roles of gene structure, expression and modulation on neuronal function, especially interneurons. Trainees may learn techniques of whole animal EEG, behavior, and intracranial recording; optogenetics; neurophysiology in reduced preparations such as slices or cultures; anatomic techniques for intracellular labeling and tract tracing, immunocytochemistry and in situ hybridization; cell culture; cell transplantation; experimental gene therapy; and use of transgenic animals. The training program consists of monthly integrative sessions, including seminars, didactic lectures, and clinical content, all focused on epilepsy. Participation of clinical department faculty fosters effective research interactions between trainees and a focus on the interface between basic neuroscience and clinical issues requiring investigation. The positions are advertised nationally and applicants solicited in accord with, and in the spirit of recruiting individuals from diverse backgrounds.